CIRCLE
by DrakeyM
Summary: They all woke up in a dark room with no memory of how they got there. The scariest part? Every 3 minutes the entire cast has to vote for someone to die and risk it being them until only one person is left alive. Suddenly it's not a sick twisted game of who should die, it becomes a matter of who is the worthiest among them to live. **Chapter 6 is up**
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

 **(NOTE: This fic is based off this film called 'Circle' which i obviously own no rights to. Cover image is from the movie.)**

* * *

 _Where am I?_

Gwen opened her eyes to find herself in the dark. She started to slightly panic and took a step back before there was a loud beep. Instinctively, she moved her foot back to where it was and noticed the _circle_. Gwen was standing on a small red circular panel on the floor, which was just big enough so that her shoes were completely on it.

It was then her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw 50 or so unconscious people were standing around in the formation of concentric circles, all of them on a red circle like her. Some of the people were standing on the outside of the circle forming an outer ring whilst the rest were positioned inside forming an inner ring. They were all a metre apart from the next person.

With a racing heart Gwen reached over to tug on the sleeves of the unconscious person on her left.

"Don't move." she heard a voice advise her. "Don't get off your circle or touch anyone else or the alarm will buzz off. I do not intend to know what will happen afterwards."

The goth whipped her head around to see _Alejandro_ who was a couple of people away on her right.

"Alejandro? What are you doing here? The show ended six months ago and I haven't seen you since!"

"I don't know Gwen but look around you, everyone is from the show."

Gwen scanned her eyes around the group. He was right, absolutely everyone was from the show. She even spotted some faces from the 3rd generation cast.

"What's happening and where are we?" Gwen asked frantically.

"I'm not sure, I only came back to consciousness a few minutes before you did."

Across the room in front of Alejandro's line of sight, Tyler stirred to consciousness and rubbed his skull.

"Ow my head… wh… where am I?"

Before anyone could respond, he naturally took a step back and a loud beep sounded off. The jock panicked and took another step. Multiple alarms screamed at him before something lit up and struck Tyler in a blink of an eye. He felt an immense burning sensation before collapsing to the floor.

Gwen and Alejandro stared in horror.

Tyler was _dead_.

Then suddenly, his body was dragged along the ground by some unseen force into the hellish darkness outside of the group. Gwen and Alejandro couldn't see where his body went.

"What the? Where did that lazer show come from?!" Gwen screamed.

Alejandro paled as he replied, "Over there, in the centre of the group."

At the centre was a round large orb with half of it in the ground, forming a hemisphere. There was a beam of purple electricity swimming inside the orb which seemed to be containing it. In addition red panels in the shape of triangles were also surrounding the orb, with the points facing the group.

Gwen's fear grew into anger. "So what? We just stand here all day or else we'll get zapped?"

As if someone - or _something_ \- heard her, some eerie lights flickered illuminating the room so that everyone's faces were visible, though you still couldn't see beyond the circle of the people as it was cast with darkness. At the same time, everyone woke up. Alejandro saw this and immediately piped up.

"Everyone stay still! Do not move or get off your circle!" He ordered.

The initial reaction was silence and confusion as everyone looked down to see what he was talking about. Then the chorus of panic flooded in.

"Where are we?"

"Courtney? Owen?"

"It's everyone from the show!"

"Who put me here? I demand you to let me out!"

That was when the countdown began. At first the eerie beeps chimed slowly, around 5 seconds apart, before the rhythm quickened.

 _BeepBeepBeepBeep_

It abruptly stopped.

"Well that was stupid." Jo commented before the orb in the middle started to glow and shot out a beam of pure electricity at the group.

"Woah!" She yelled. "What was-"

Before the jockette could finish her sentence, Beth screamed. Because right next to her, Beardo the human soundbox lay on the floor dead, with smoke rising from his body and a neat hole in his heart.

"He's… he's dead." Beth whimpered before sobbing from witnessing his death.

The whole room was dead silent.

Samey, the good twin, then started to cry, "W-w- we never even got to know him well. None of us did!" This evoked a bunch of the "nice" Pahkitew contestants to tear up in both fear and shock. Samey continued to hiccup before whispering. "I don't want to die."

"Hold on, who are you?" Heather scoffed.

"I'm… we're… we were in Pahkitew Island…" Samey hesitantly replied.

"There was a sixth season? Pathetic."

"Does it matter? This is just bogus. Who put us in here?!" Duncan yelled angrily. "Chris is this you? You've gone way too far McLean. When I find you I'm going to strangle you!"

"It's isn't me." A male voice said. Everyone looked to the source and realised it was the host who said this with genuine worry planted on his face.

"Chris? You're here?!" Topher exclaimed before turning to his left to find a certain someone right next to him. "Chef! You're here as well!" The cook's usually solid demeanour was replaced by an anxious and sweat-ridden face.

"I know I'm super sadistic and I've put you kiddies into life and death scenarios many times but… This isn't me!" Chris cried. "I don't want to die. I don't wanna be here!"

"You think any of us do?!" Leshawna boomed with some of her confidence gone.

"That's stupid, I don't believe a word coming out of that sorry excuse of a host." Duncan crossed his arms while Chris exclaimed an offended "Hey!"

"Normally I would too, but why would Chris risk himself and Chef dying by being here?" Courtney argued her ex.

"It's definitely rigged." Duncan said firmly referring to the orb thing.

"How would you know?" Courtney exclaimed. "Besides-"

"I hate to interrupt eh, but the beeping - it's happening again!" Ezekiel stated.

He was right. Those chimes of death that signalled the end of someone's life soon started to occur again.

"Oh, please no, I don't want to die." Bridgette sobbed.

"Babe, it's okay, I'm right here." Geoff called. Unfortunately they were not placed to each other; he was four people away from his girlfriend. Nonetheless the party boy proceeded to take a step forward.

"Amigo, no! You step off your circle and you'll be the next to die." Alejandro said.

Fueled by fear Geoff yelled, "How would you know, huh? Maybe you had something to do with this _Al_."

 _Beep. Beep._

Geoff's yelling on top of the beeps were making everyone feel uneasy.

"Because!" the spaniard cried.

 _Beepbeepbeep._

"I saw Tyler die!" the spaniard cried.

The beeping stopped. Silence. Then a pure beam of electricity hit someone in the group.

"Cody, NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sierra screamed. She was standing behind him and witnessed his death in detail.

Gwen stifled a gasp of horror while Sierra started to sob hysterically.

"I'm so sorry Sierra," Trent whispered since he was standing next to the super fan.

"T- Tyler?" Lindsay said in a small voice.

"Did… Did Alejandro just say Tyler died?"

No one could make eye contact with her.

"I, I thought Tyson, I mean Tyler was just lucky enough not to be here." The innocent girl's eyes started welling up with tears.

"I'm so sorry Lindsay." Alejandro said. "A couple of us including myself stirred to consciousness before everybody woke up. Tyler was one them. I assume out of shock, he naturally took a step off his circle and got electrocuted…"

Lindsay tried to stop her sobs. "It's… It's okay. You didn't do it."

"Man, I can't even hug you or Sierra without being electrocuted." DJ complained. "This is so stupid-"

A sudden gasp interrupted him. "Guys, look!" Bubble boy Cameron exclaimed. "I think I understand something!"

Everyone looked to him in anticipation.

"See those triangles circling the orb?"

Cameron pointed to the red triangles that were on the ground surrounding the orb.

"Only one of them lights up and you choose which one by controlling it with your hand."

He was right. Each camper could only see one lit triangle - it was the one they controlled - so no one could see each other's lit up triangle. "Tilting your hand to the right moves the lit up triangle to the right and same with choosing triangles on the left side. And when you close your fist it turns off. Only…"

"..."

"Spill it out already. Gosh!" Harold said.

"There are enough triangles for all of us in the room and we all have 1 triangle that points to us."

"So?"

"I… I think through these triangles, or rather pointers, we choose who dies by closing our fists and 'selecting' one of us…because I've noticed that after closing your fist on a triangle, one of the triangles light up again after someone… dies..."

"Yeah right," Heather said. "Nobody knew about how we control these triangle things and choose who dies and," she faltered for a bit before continuing. "o _thers_ have already died after that annoying beep."

That comment brought Sierra to sob even more.

"I theorize that when we don't uh… 'Vote', one of us gets killed randomly." Cameron said.

 _Beep._

Everyone suddenly looked alarmed knowing that there'd be one less person in the room in just a minute.

"I dun mean to sound inhumans," Anne Maria said worriedly.

"It's inhumane," someone corrected (probably Harold).

"Whateva. But I dun exactly wanna wait and just see if I get killed randomly. Maybe we should vote."

"But that would mean we kill someone!" Bridgette cried mortified.

 _Beep. Beep._

"No hold up," Jo said. "Tan in a Can is right. We can't just wait for the countdown every time, praying were not next. Maybe we should vote."

 _BeepBeepBeep._

"Guys there's no more time. The countdown is about to stop. Hurry!" Jo said.

"But…" Bridgette started.

"No, that feline is right. It's better this way." Scarlett the evil genius hissed. "Hurry everyone, vote!"

Bridgette just stood there in shock wondering what to do. She didn't want someone to randomly die and risk herself being that unlucky person, but she didn't know who to vote.

Who was she to choose?

* * *

 **Reasons for death**

 **Beardo** \- Although I could've chosen to develop his character I wasn't sure about the direction to take since he never really talked in PI. Also I never liked him. But please note, the deaths will not be based on who my least favourite characters are.

 **Cody** \- you shall see

 **Tyler** \- I honestly needed everyone else to be involved with future discussions and felt as if he wouldn't contribute very much.

* * *

 **A/N: That was the first chapter! Hope you liked it, more to come soon.**

 **I'd just like to say that this will not be a certain character-centric fic and it should have both everyone and no one's POV (if that makes sense)...**

 **So... who do you think is behind this?**

 **What do you think happened?**

 **What do you think is the best thing to do in this situation?**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think so I can improve this story.**

 **Thanks for reading ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the support this fic has already received :D I didn't expect such positive feedback! Here's to you guys:**

 **ComplicatedYetSimple:** Oh dearrrr, I'm worried I'm not going to match your expectations now that you've seen the movie XD And you'll find out if/when it's Amy's time… Thank you, I'll try to update fast but I'm a pretty slow updater. I have vowed to start thinking up ideas for the next chapter before I update the completed ones (if that helps)

 **Pizzawizz:** You should watch the movie, it's pretty good. And maybe they'll get killed off first, maybe they won't ;)

 **bluehuggy0nine:** Thank you! ^^ Well then, here's the second chapter!

 **Guest:** Probably… they sound cooperative right now but it'll get worse.

 **Guest #2:** Like I said before, I'm so worried I'm not going to match your expectations since you've already seen the movie 0_0 But I shall try my best to get all the REAL drama in ASAP. I will be finishing this hopefully, dw ;) Also, you will see what happens with the ending. Btw, please don't spoil it though on the reviews in case people who haven't seen the movie see it. It's just that I may (or may not) be taking SOME elements from the canon ending and I want it to be a surprise XD thanks ;)

 **Thegirlwiththerainboweyes:** Morbid? Pssh what are you talking about? I think it's perfectly fine and- okay it is pretty morbid XD Thank you though :)

 **Without further ado here's the next part :)**

* * *

Her body fell to the ground with a huge thump that seemed to echo around the room - though no one actually knew how big it was but the darkness made it seem vast. Immediately, her body, as well as Beardo's and Cody's, was dragged away to who knew where by invisible forces.

"My… side kick…" Max said more out of surprise than genuine sadness.

Everyone stared at the empty circle where Scarlett was standing just seconds ago.

"Why Scarlett?" Samey whispered though she didn't seem as sad.

Owen spoke up thinking the question was directed to him for some reason. "I panicked!"

"Do you really need a justification?" Blaineley said. "She's evil and she tried to kill some of you guys. What's to say she isn't behind this?"

"Or it could be McLean," someone added.

"I told you, it wasn't me!"

"Maybe if we vote for him next time…"

"Enough!" Dawn declared. "Friends, we don't need any more accusations! I've read everyone's aura and we are all scared, the most terrified we've ever been! It is clear that not one of us is behind this."

This evoked silence among the group knowing that they were all in this together.

"For the sake of all our lives, we need to work together and try to find out what is going on." Dawn finished.

"...She's right," a worried Noah spoke up. "Why don't we all try to remember what happened before we got here. Maybe that'll help..?"

"What do we do in the meantime whenever we have to vote for someone then?" Sadie squeaked.

"..."

"I have a proposal. No one is going to like it. Trust me, I don't like it either." Dave said.

"When us humans are desperate, we'll do anything man." Geoff commented.

"Maybe," the germaphobe gulped. "We should vote for the eldest in the room. That could buy us some time as we figure things out."

"Sha-genius!" Lightning exclaimed knowing this could buy his life for several more minutes.

"Scrawny guy's right," Jo said.

"It's Dave." He muttered.

"Yeah, yeah," she quickly pointed. "We start with Chef. Then Chris. Then that stick." Jo referred to Blaineley. "I think that's pretty accurate."

At this, the aforementioned people started to panic.

"WHAT?! This isn't fair! You can't kill me - Why are you doing this?" Blaineley yelled.

"Because in reality, you guys will be the first to die." Jo stated matter-of-factly.

"Of natural causes!" Brick stated. "They have every right to live as we do."

"Yeah, listen to him." a sweaty Chef exclaimed.

 _Beep. Beep._

"Come on mates, can we at least use this opportunity to talk about what we remember before we wound up to… to whatever this place is!" Jasmine said.

"But I shouldn't die first!" Chef yelled. "Chris is older than me!"

"No I'm not! I'm the youngest out of you and Blaineley." He defended. No one could tell if he was telling the truth.

 _Beepbeepbeep._

"Yah, the beeps are about to end." Staci said nervously.

This was the cue for everyone to quickly vote before it ended. Even Chris and Blaineley voted for Chef because they were so desperate and didn't want to die first.

The eerie beeping stopped.

"You can't do this to me!" He yelled.

The orb in the middle glowed brilliantly.

"Chef, I'm so sorry." Chris sniffed. He never got a response back. The large man fell and his body was promptly dragged into the darkness of the room. Immediately, regret filled the host's heart for voting off his colleague. No, it was more than that - Chris had worked with Chef Hatchet for _six_ seasons. They had developed a friendship, no matter how abusive one was to the other. Only then did Chris just realise he had voted for his _friend_. Tears started to flow down his face.

"Quick guys!" Courtney said. "As hard as this is for us all being forced to vote, we shouldn't waste these opportunities. What do you guys last remember?"

Trent spoke up, "I was playing my guitar and then suddenly the room went dark as if the sun had been blocked by clouds. And then I woke up here."

Brick went next since he was next to Trent. "Um, I was on my way to visit my family after 4 years."

"Four years? Where were you that whole time?" Zoey asked curiously.

"Focus. Anyone else?" Sky said.

Everyone strained to think about their last memory. It was as if it had been permanently removed.

"I don't remember what I was doing," Rodney said after a moment of silence. "But I remember my dad saying to me that the countryside was safer."

"Why?" Zoey asked.

The large boy shook his head. "I don't remember."

"You! Farm boy!" Heather pointed to Scott. "Do you remember your dad saying that to you?"

"I can't remember anything." He replied.

"We were lucky…" Rodney muttered.

"What?"

"My dad said we were lucky we lived in the countryside because..." Rodney rubbed his temple. "Hold on it's on the tip of my tongue. We were lucky because… We didn't need to flee! That was it."

"Finally, something useful!" Courtney exclaimed. If Rodney wasn't in this life or death situation, he would've had a crush on her for... sort of complimenting him?

"But flee from what exactly?" Cameron said. "It could be anything unrelated to this, such as a bushfire." **(1)**

"Is it a coincidence that my family was fleeing from our city?" Mike said.

"Really? Why?" Sam, who was next to him, asked.

"No idea. I can only remember that we were stuck in traffic and my family was desperate to get out of the city. I'll never know what happened afterwards."

"Which city do you live in?" Courtney demanded.

"Quebec City.."

"Does anyone else live in Quebec City and remember fleeing their city?"

"It just so happens that I live there." Leonard spoke up dramatically. "I don't remember anything about running away though. My family was cleaning the house instead."

"Our _family_!" Sadie squeaked. "What happened to them?!"

 _Beep._

"Oh no." Chris murmured. "No no no no no."

Everyone tried to ignore Chris out of guilt and tried to answer Sadie instead.

"Maybe they're all safe?" Her best friend answered, though clearly she did not believe herself. Unfortunately, she was placed no where near her BFFFL so she couldn't comfort her.

The mention of family caused most of the contestants to whimper or tear up.

"Or maybe they're all in the same situation as us." Alejandro finished darkly as he closed his fist to vote.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Guys! Come on have mercy!" Chris begged. "We're like family! We've been through a lot. You don't want to vote me off right?"

 _Beepbeepbeepbeep_

"Please please please! I'm begging you,"

The beeps stopped.

Chris' worry turned to rage. "YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU ALL SUCK." **(2)**

A brilliant light of electricity blinded everyone. Then the thump of Chris' body was heard.

"How ironic…" Courtney commented in a church-like whisper. "On the show we voted people off our team. Now we're voting to… to kill them off."

There was a moment of silence as the cast contemplated on this. Sure some of them hated each other - as in really really hated each other - and that was what caused them to backstab each other on the show and eliminate them. But when it came down to this life or death situation, most - though they would be too scared to admit it - would probably kill each other just to live.

"Um, anyone else remember something..?" Ella's small voice broke the silence.

Sierra, who was still crying managed to hiccup: "I was at the mall. I don't remember blacking out."

"I was trying to milk the dang cow. It was like, one moment I was chasing Old Betsy, and the next moment I woke up 'ere!" Sugar put in.

"Good. Anyone else?"

"I got engaged."

"WHAT?!" everyone looked at _Heather_ in shock.

"To who?" Leshawna, who was the most surprised, asked. _As if anyone would actually live with you for the rest of their life,_ she secretly thought, but kept her trap shut for once just in case Heather tried to vote her off next.

Heather looked to her right and glanced at her fiancee who was standing next to her. "Who do you think?"

"Alejandro! Why am I not surprised" Scott voiced out everyone's thoughts.

"It's true," Alejandro confirmed. " _Mi amor_ and I were… are engaged. But, now it looks as if we don't have a future together."

The spaniard looked at Heather sadly.

"I'm… sorry to hear that…" Heather's mortal enemy, Gwen, genuinely said. The queen bee simply flashed a sad smile

"Sky, you're after Sugar. Tell us what you remember," Shawn said. "And then we can go around the circle."

It turned out Sky as well as the next 5 people after her didn't recall a thing. When it was Sam's go, a certain CIT started to get frustrated.

"I can't remember the last thing I did before this." He shook his head

"Oh come on!"Courtney exclaimed. "Someone's gotta remember something!"

"Then what were you doing princess?" Duncan asked.

"...um… um… I DON'T REMEMBER OKAY?!" Courtney suddenly raged before crying. "I'm going to die here! I'm going to die here!"

"Hey, no one is going to die here okay?" Duncan replied softly. "We need you and everyone else to be calm and collected so we can figure things out, alright Court? Stay with me okay?"

Courtney sniffed. "R-right."

 _Beep._

Everyone unconsciously looked at Blaineley.

Courtney quickly recollected herself. "Right." She quickly wiped away her tears. "All of these memories don't seem to have anything in common. Perhaps-"

"I remember something!" Blaineley excitedly interrupted. "Um, yeah I was fleeing from my house too! Yeah, uh-huh and there was a lot of traffic and I… I think I saw something in the sky. I think there were UFOs above the city."

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Aliens?!" Eva huffed. "Yeah right."

"I know that people think I'm nuts for believing in zombies." Shawn started. "But _aliens_?! Yeah… no."

 _Beepbeepbeep_

"Actually, there is sufficient evidence for extraterrestrial life. I think Blaineley may be onto something." Harold started.

"Yeah I am!" Blaineley frantically said. "Th-these ships were huge and had-"

"Guys, she's lying! She just wants us not to vote for her." Amy pointed out.

"No I'm not!'

"Everyone, quickly!"

The beeps stopped and most of the teens closed their eyes to avoid witnessing another death. A body thumped onto the floor and was roughly dragged across the floor into the abyss of darkness.

* * *

 **Reasons for death**

 **Scarlett** \- After almost killing them on TV, I thought it was most likely that those who knew of Scarlett's deeds would probably have voted for her. The rest would've most likely just voted for someone random out of panic. Thus, Scarlett would have the most votes.

 **Chef, Chris and Blaineley** \- Pretty much what Jo said - that they would be the first ones to die in real life due to age - and so since everyone else wants to live, they would just go along with the plan.

* * *

 **(1)** if they even have bushfires in Canada… I'm Australian, I don't know these things XD

 **(2)** lol i know that's not much of an insult but i don't like swearing ;)

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! It's honestly much appreciated :)**

 **Please drop by a review and lemme know all your thoughts/critcism/theories via review :D They really motivate me to write for your entertainment.**

 **~Till next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo and Welcome to Chapter Trois! Also HAPPY EASTER! Jesus has risen! (tomorrow...)**

 **I won't take long but I just want to thank everyone who reads this and personally respond to the reviews as my way of saying merci :)**

 **OppsieDasi** \- Aw yeah, how's it going mate? XD Which state or city do you live in? Lol it seems like everyone just wants Amy gone. I don't blame you though.

 **ComplicatedYetSimple** \- Thank you! And Don't worry I have no intention of ditching this. Yeah I understand why you would want her around cuz I like Scarlett too. Also I sense a Chef fan… I honestly have no idea if Chris was telling the truth or not. It's up to the reader's interpretation I guess.

 **Thegirlwiththerainboweyes** \- Haha same! Which city or state do you live in?

 **Pizzawizz** \- Lol sorry about your "sweet potatoes" XD As for their house, well I have no idea. I really doubt they would have a cultural house, especially Heather. She doesn't really scream patriotism…

 **Bluehuggy0nine** -Thank you so much! But honestly it would never be made into a real season XD Sorry I've already roughly planned out who will die and who won't… I might put up a poll as the numbers dwindle down and let readers choose who dies. Wait you're only ten? Does that mean you first watched total drama when you were 4 years old? Because it was aired 6yrs ago and I remember first watching it when I was 8. I still remember the first episode I watched, Camp Castaways.

 **Graveexcitement** \- Thank you^^ you should consider watching it, it's really good. (It should be on Netflix atm)

* * *

"So now that we've gotten rid of the eldest, now what?"

"..."

"We're not gonna vote for the next oldest right..?" DJ squeaked.

"We better not. We're more or less the same age." Heather said.

"Let's try to figure out why we're all here." Courtney took charge. "It doesn't seem like we were chosen by random, we were all from that stupid show."

"Is that it, eh?" Ezekiel asked

"Well unless everyone else was fleeing from their home, then yes."

"Wait… What if Blaineley was right about the aliens!?" exclaimed a scared DJ.

"..."

"Hahahaha," everyone laughed. Well, more like nervously giggled because they were still on edge from this whole life or death voting thing.

"I'm serious!"

"Dude, you saw how frantically she was talking about that," Trent said. "She was just making it up."

"Yah, it was so totally obvious." Staci said.

"So don't fret about it," Trent continued.

"Okay… Thanks guys," DJ started to feel depressed. "It's just that I'm so worried about mama. Like what if there was an actual alien invasion?"

"I've had enough of this alien crud. Why don't we try and do something useful?" Gwen huffed.

"That's what we've been trying to do this whole time, gothy!" Amy rolled her eyes.

"I mean, why don't we try and play around with the votes? Find a way to make sure no one dies because clearly this approach is getting us nowhere."

"Izzy likes that idea!" Izzy said. Even she lost some of her giddiness.

"What do you have in mind?" Cameron asked Gwen.

"What if we all voted for ourselves?"

"No way! Uh, no offense to you guys but I saw the entire show," Topher started. "And I don't trust some of you."

"HEY! You looking at me? You sure are putting a target on your back," Eva cracked her knuckles.

"But what's to say that you, or any of us, aren't going to vote for yourself?" He reasoned. "Heck, if we can't see who you vote for then we can't trust anyone."

B nodded then everyone murmured in agreement.

"That guy with the nice hair has a point." Lindsay said.

"The names Topher," he winked.

"Maybe we shouldn't introduce names." Courtney said.

"Um… Why?" Lightning asked like that was the stupidest thing she ever heard.

"It just makes the… Um… Eliminations harder."

"You're telling me!" Sierra cried into her hands which caused Lindsay to also start tearing up.

"C'mon guys, I don't think it matters." Dave said. "Look, Since we can't come up with an explanation about why we're here, why don't we just go with her plan?" He pointed at Gwen. "It's not like we have anything else to do."

Sky, who was positioned in Dave's line of sight, added. "Right. This'll require everyone's trust." Neither she nor Dave could look at each other.

"Yeah… trust," He awkwardly mumbled. "But it may try and backstab you and leave you _STRANDED_ on an mechanical island with a killer bear!...for example."

"Dave, I told you: I'm so sorry! You know I am!I can't forget about what I've done to you."

"Don't care." He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Awkward…" Noah remarked.

"Um about the votes, how can we ensure that?" Mike asked. "Even if someone votes incorrectly we still won't be able to find the culprit."

"..." No one had an answer to that.

"No one is willing to bet their own life." Bridgette quietly stated.

"So...What if we all vote for the person on our right then?" Noah suggested.

"That could work." Replied Mike. "But everyone needs to do it."

"Since we're all desperate to live, we must cooperate!" Dawn made her point.

That seemed to convince everyone.

Soon, the beeps started to chime slowly, before the pace quickened making everyone feel uneasy. People started to raise their hands to manipulate the triangles in the centre of the circle and control who to vote for.

Sam looked to the person who was going to vote for him: The weird purple-haired guy, Max, whose hands were shaking as he tilted them to the left. Sam stared at the triangles ready to vote. He looked up at the person in front of him and realised something was off. He stared at their hands.

 _Beepbeepbeepbeep_

"No!" Sam yelled.

 _ZAP_

Then Scott's lifeless body fell on the floor. Courtney gasped in shock.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Eva raged. "YOU-" she glared at Sam. "YOU DID THIS. YOU DIDNT VOTE FOR THE PERSON ON YOUR RIGHT."

Sam was supposed to vote for DJ. Scott was opposite him in the second row of circles.

"What gives man?"

"Idiot!"

"Another person… Gone!"

"Sam, did you vote for Scott so that he would have the most votes?" Brick skeptically asked his former team mate.

"W-well… yeah." He stuttered. "But I did it because he was going to vote for Dakota!"

At this, the famemonger's face fell. She turned to Scott's empty spot and it turned out that he was supposed to vote for Ezekiel while Dakota was positioned somewhere else.

"Why would he do that?" Justin asked.

"Because He was the first person to realise that Dakota is… pregnant."

Everyone gasped in shock and turned to the girl. No one realised how they could've missed this because Dakota's belly was obviously increased in size.

"Sam!" She hissed in embarrassment. "That was confidential!"

Sam rubbed his head. "I know, I know. But I was trying to, y'know, protect you."

"Well someone got busy." Duncan snickered.

"Speak for yourself," Heather remarked to which Duncan glared back at her.

Sierra tried to control her sobs. "Th-this *hic* would be really good *sniff* for my S-samkota blog."

"What? No, it's not what it seems…" Sam said.

"So you're not the father?" Sierra raised her brows, her sobs stopping now that her mind was off Cody and on something she loved - gossip.

"Uh…yeah. I mean no, I'm not the father." He said as his face turned rosy pink.

Heather seemed to enjoy his embarrassment. "Then who is?"

"Uh… I don't… Um…" Sam stuttered unsure of what to say.

"It's none of your business!" Dakota yelled suddenly. "I made a mistake, that's all you need to know okay?"

"Wait, I don't get it." Lindsay said. "Why does Daniella look really fat?"

"Ugh rude!" Dakota said evidently upset. "Please, can we stop talking about this?!"

"What's not to talk about?" Jo snarled. "You're _pregnant._ I bet you were probably cheating on Sam."

"C'mon not cool." Sam said.

"Did she swallow a watermelon seed?" Lindsay innocently continued while the person next to her, Trent, tried to gently explain Dakota's pregnancy.

"I'm just saying." Jo crossed her arms.

"She's pregnant Lindsay." Trent said.

"With who?"

"Wait, her pregnancy…" Jo suddenly thought. "Scott voted for Dakota because she was pregnant."

"Please, respect me by stop talking about this!" Dakota hoarsely exclaimed.

"What do you mean Jo?" Brick asked.

"I still don't get it," Lindsay said as Trent couldn't help but facepalm.

"Hey maybe he was on to something!" Jo said. "Scott was a bunch of things - a dirtbag, an idiot-"

"Hey! You can talk!" Courtney angrily defended her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh please it's not like you guys had some sort of connection anyway." Jo scoffed.

"Seriously? You're choosing now to pick a fight?" Shawn commented.

Jo huffed. "As I was saying, Scott's an idiot but he's not stupid, he wouldn't vote for Dakota just like that." She rubbed her chin. "Wait. I think I got it! He voted for Dakota because he realised her _pregnancy_ would secure her life!"

 _Beep._

"What are you saying?" Mike raised a brow.

"Think about it. The spoilt girl is _pregnant._ Technically she counts as 2 people."

 _Beep. Beep._

"No one would want to kill - I mean eliminate - a girl with a baby. It's practically against everyone's morals. Until Scott realised that that would mean she has a greater chance of living and his own life would be on the line."

 _Beepbeepbeep_

"That surprisingly makes sense," Alejandro observed.

Zoey looked around nervously as she realised the beeps were quickening and that someone would die soon. For a split second she made eye contact with Mike. Oh how she hoped he wasn't voted. She gulped nervously and cast her vote just as the chimes stopped. Zoey closed her eyes and clenched her fists, bracing for the familiar zap and the ghastly thump of another dead body. Only she didn't hear any of that. She opened her eyes to see a strange sight: Jo and Lindsay's circles were lit up, creating a column of yellow light which seemed to reach the ceiling and were keeping said girls imprisoned.

"Wh-what's happening to me?!" Lindsay shrieked.

"Huh? Wait a minute, did you guys vote for me?" Jo angrily yelled.

She was met with some guilty looks.

"What does this mean?" Lindsay said crying. "I don't want to die."

"Lindsay, you're not going to die." Bridgette tried to assure.

"Why would you guys vote for me? I'm valuable! Look what I deduced!" Jo said with beads of sweat on her forehead. She glanced at Dakota's belly. "Is it what I said about Dakota's pregnancy? Look I'm… I'm really sorry okay? It's just," she looked down and said the next part really fast. "I'm just really insecure about love… I've never kissed a guy and the fact that someone got pregnant made me feel jealous cuz I'm so insecure and I just express it with insults okay?"

Upon hearing that, Duncan was on the verge of laughing but he kept it to himself. Most empathised for her.

"Wow, Jo…" Lightning said genuinely shocked.

 _Beep._

"What? Why is it chiming again so soon?" Ella nervously asked while her lip trembled.

"The triangles will only let us vote for Jo or Lindsay!" someone cried.

"What?! No! Please don't kill me. I don't want to die!" Lindsay started to cry, her massacare now running down her face.

Jo tried to remain strong. "C'mon guys, don't do this. Sorry, okay?"

"Don't worry, we won't, and we shouldn't," Brick tried to defend. "For all we know the yellow columns could mean you are invincible."

"Y-yeah…" Jo said anxiously. "I'm invincible. That's what I am and a-always will be."

 _Beep. Beep._

"Don't vote for them, it could mean we prevent another death!" Brick desperately said trying to protect his friend.

"Wait!" Dawn called out. "I sense something bad about this. They have a better chance of living if we vote!"

 _Beepbeepbeep_

"What! No!" Jo yelled as Lindsay sobbed.

"Linds don't worry," Beth cooed with tears of her own. "Don't vote for them, please!"

"Um, guys I just figured something out…" Cameron called out but was ignored by the desperate cries of Jo and Lindsay, and Brick and Dawn's argument.

"We don't know what these yellow columns mean, they could be safe!" Brick argued.

"But-"

 _ZZZAAAAAPPP_

 _Thump. Thump._

Everyone gasped as they saw what had happened, especially Beth. Both the jockette and the beauty had been killed. Their faces were distorted with a look of terror as if they had witnessed someone being tortured. Bridgette couldn't take it anymore and bile poured out of her mouth onto the floor. Meanwhile, with a shaky hand, Gwen leant down and tried to close Lindsay's eyes since she was close to her body, but both victims were instantly dragged into the abyss of darkness beyond the circle of death.

"Lindsay!" Beth screamed.

Many fell apart just then since most were close to the lovable Lindsay. However, Brick was the most torn apart. He felt as if it was his fault for not being able to save Lindsay and especially Jo. Sure, on the island she teased and gloated to him a lot but secretly he had respected her demeanour, and even _admired_ her.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ella asked.

"It's all my fault she - they - didn't make it." Brick said.

"Of course not!" Ella said. "I didn't vote for them."

"Neither did I." DJ, who was next to the songbird, said.

Soon everybody admitted to not voting for them.

"Then why were they both killed?" Brick asked sadly.

"I think I know why," Cameron said. "Before the whole ordeal I realised what the yellow columns meant: they signify a tie. If I'm correct it means an equal number of people voted for them. The second vote was to choose who should… Y'know… but since no one voted for either of them they both didn't have a chance."

Gwen spoke up. "Then it's a good thing my plan didn't work. Otherwise we would all be tied…"

"Hmm… Interesting. To check if Cameron is right, I'd just like to know," Alejandro said. "Please raise your hand if you voted for Jo,"

Eight hands reluctantly went up.

"And for Lindsay,"

Eight hands were also raised.

"YOU TRAITORS! She was my best friend!" Beth cried.

"We should not accuse anyone." Alejandro crossed his arms. "It's a life or death situation, and as much as we hate to admit it, we would all rather it be them than us."

"Hey, take it easy!" Geoff said. "Beth - dudette - I'm so sorry."

She wiped her tears. "I'm so scared."

"Wait, do you know what this means?" Courtney announced.

"What?" Katie asked.

"It means that in the end, when it comes to the final two, one person needs to sacrifice themselves in order to save the other. Otherwise if they vote for each other, they'll both die!"

There was a mixed response. Most people gasped in terror, some couples eyed each other with sadness and others cried out.

"No no no no no!" Izzy yelled. "That can't be it! That can't be it!"

"Then it's not a matter of who's next to die…" Heather said quietly. "It's a matter of who's the worthiest among us to be that one person who lives."

* * *

 **Reasons for death:**

 **Scott** \- Ehh I was originally going to make him one of the many annoying antagonists in the story but I decided he would naturally get voted out first. So since I needed someone to vote for Dakota I felt like he would be the best fit. He's both smart enough to figure it out and heartless enough (in my opinion) to do it. Well at least in ROTI. In AS he was so OOC - actually pretty much everyone was come to think of it - and he turned into some weird lover boy that was nothing like the "devious farmer".

 **Lindsay** \- I felt like I had to get rid of her because her stupidity was kind of out of place in a situation like this. So I used her idiotic lines as her downfall.

 **Jo** \- I need her death to develop some of the remaining characters. Also with someone that loud and bossy wouldn't u also vote for her? Anywho, what did you think of my portrayal of her? I tried to justify her character traits a bit more and used what was left off in canon.

* * *

 **DEAD:** Beardo, Cody, Tyler, Scarlett, Chris, Chef, Blaineley, Lindsay Jo, Scott

 **Thanks for reading another chapter. Wow, believe or not, I am on a roll here. I mean one chapter a month is pretty good right..? XD As always I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please drop by a review letting me know your thoughts and even your predictions. That should be fun :) Reviews are much appreciated and make me more motivated to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 **THANK U SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK!**

 **Thegirlwiththerainboweyes:** Yes XP I live in the capital. It's such a contrast to Melbourne.

 **Girl Plus fanfic:** haha thx!

 **SevenShadowsWorld:** Thank you for reading :)

 **ComplicatedYetSimple** : Well, however it became a national holiday, I shall still celebrate it for the religious reason :P And thanks! Scott is neutral for me but it's interesting to see other people's opinions of the characters. Oh wow, i can't believe i got you to like Jo (kind of)! PLOT TWIST the baby could vote the entire time :0000 its so weird to think about it now that you've pointed it out. Actually if that did happen I'm pretty sure there'd be a spare triangle on the floor for the baby.

 **MissRavenClaw11** : Thanks :)

 **Heroi Oscura:** Wow thanks so much! :D Also thank you for pointing out the positives and negatives. With the reasoning, I kinda put it there to justify why I removed some characters but now that you mention it, I did have trouble coming up with good justifications for the deaths this chapter. I'll might ditch it… Just wondering what is your theory (after reading Cody's reasoning)?

 **Guest:** sort of i guess… This chapter kind of deals with that sort of concept but they don't actually play the official game where they say things that they haven't done.

 **worthless brat:** Thank you!

 **Graveexcitement:** Lemme know your thoughts when you do ;)

 **Superfan** : (can't be bothered to type the rest of your name out XD) Thank u, also I already have in mind who is going to die and who isn't. You'll just have to read and see what happens :P

 **bluehuggy0nine:** thank you so much for your kind review! If you want to upload fanfics you need to get a fanfiction account first. I can talk u through the rest of the process once you get an account. As for any other stories by me, you can click on my username and it'll come up with the profile and other stories by me. The only story i've written that's sort of similar to this is 'GONE'. You can check it out if you want :)

 **Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Then it's not a matter of who's next to die… It's a matter of who's the worthiest among us to be that one person who lives."

"How are we supposed to choose who that worthy person exactly is?" Duncan crossed his arms.

"We could base it on how we've acted throughout our lives?" Brick suggested.

"I think we know each other a little too well for that to work…" Geoff said.

"Well either way, I'm obviously the most worthiest!" Courtney snapped anxiously.

"As if! The Lightning is!" Lightning claimed.

"But I was a CIT. I have a future!" Most people gave her dirty looks for this.

"Um… we all do Courtney," Zoey reasoned nervously.

"So only one person can get out of this alive?" Ella commented rhetorically.

People noticed Heather and Alejandro giving each other sad looks.

"But there are so many things I haven't done or eaten or said or eaten!" Owen ranted as sweat coated his chubby face.

"And there are wrongs I need to fix," Sky looked down mournfully.

There was a horribly sad silence.

"I want to go back and apologise to mama!" DJ started crying. "I-I remember that I had a fight with her and there was screaming and pots clattering on the floor and I wanted to leave the house and I feel so guilty!"

He buried his face in his hands to muffle his sobs.

"It's okay, Deej. I'm sure your mom has forgiven you by now," Harold comforted.

"How would you know?" DJ cried back.

"Well, she's most likely realised you've disappeared by now. She has to forgive you especially if you were both overreacting at the time."

"What were you even fighting about DJ?" Geoff asked.

DJ wiped away one last tear, "The pot roast. She thought I was doing it all wrong but I-"

"Is this hulking giant serious?" Max scoffed. "That is not _evil_ enough for my liking!"

"But the pot roast..." DJ started. "It was a horrible argument-"

Suddenly Brick blew up. "You think that's bad?! I need to go home now!"

"What could possibly worse than the pot roast argument," Noah remarked to himself though Brick to it as a cue for him to start sharing.

"I want to go home to my mom!" Brick started crying which also caused the other timid contestants to start crying (namely Katie, Sadie and Beth).

"Wow…"

"It's not like that. Before this, my…" Brick took a deep breath "I grew up with my mother getting beat up by my alcoholic dad. My brother and I tried to protect her but-" Brick choked on his words but kept going. "He was so drunk that my little brother ended up in a wheelchair. The police bought my father's stupid story about some accident. I was so angry that I ran away to military school when I heard my mum was still going to stay with him. That was 4 years ago and I haven't seen them since. I actually joined the show to win the money for my family. But military school helped me realise that I was a coward and I shouldn't have left my family behind: It's my moral code now - never leave a man behind. I write letters to my mum and she told me that my father died last month in an accident and told me it was safe to come back. I was on my way to her when I ended up in this stupid place!" Brick started sobbing hysterically. "I'm not dying here. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not! I'm seeing my family and telling them I love them! I'm not dying here!"

"Brick, you're not going to die here." Dawn cooed.

"Don't make promises you can't keep…" Heather breathed.

"I'm getting sick of you." Gwen glared.

"But you're saying that just because that guy has a sad backstory, he's got a greater chance of living. He's not necessarily the 'worthiest' among us."

"Then why don't we, uh, look at this the other way," Shawn said. "Instead of arguing over who is worthy, maybe we can start talking about who is the most _unworthy_?"

"Well… who is unworthy?"

Some people couldn't help but think of a few names. Bridget thought of Eva; Gwen thought of Heather; Geoff thought of Blaineley (but then he realised she was already gone); Alejandro thought of Owen; and Harold? Well, it was pretty obvious he thought of Duncan. No one had suggested any names yet. But the uber nerd was conflicted with himself. He didn't want to name the delinquent but he couldn't help but remember all those times he was bullied and hurt by him. Harold didn't have many true friends to begin with at school due to his geekiness and then Duncan came along and made him feel worse just for being himself. He _had_ to say something.

"...I don't think people who feed other people their underwear are particularly nice." his raspy voice echoed in the silence.

There were a few awkward coughs and Izzy could be seen making the awkward turtle hand gesture.

"Did… did I hear my sugar baby correctly?" Leshawna asked.

"What are you trying to say?" gruffed Eva.

"I'm saying that people who bully other people aren't very nice." he glared at the back of Duncan's head (since he was standing in front of him).

Leonard raised his finger, "I second that."

Gwen followed the geek's line of sight to see who he was talking about. "You mean, Duncan..?"

At his name, the delinquent whipped around to face Harold.

"So you're saying that I should be the next one to go?" He said showing more anger than fear.

Harold avoided eye contact. "I'm not trying to infer that, but I just don't think the way you treated me on the show was very noble."

Hether added, "And let's not forget why you went to juvie in the first place. I still remember your confession from season 1." **(1)**

"Why you little-" Duncan started but then he realised it just proved the nerd's point. He was worried that he was going to be voted out next so he sighed in defeat.

People started verbally attacking Duncan and accusing him after this.

Across the circle, something was stirring within Courtney that wanted her to defend Duncan. She desperately wanted to justify herself saying she was just protecting a fellow person but the CIT couldn't lie to herself anymore - she still had feelings for Duncan after all they went through, however small it was.

She subjected herself to the feeling, "There were a ton of bullies on the show Harold! You can't just go and pick on Duncan! There were people like Jo and Heather… and uh…" Courtney frantically looked around the contestants for another example before she spotted Amy. "Her! My niece watched your season. She kept ranting to me all about how you badly treated your sister."

"Um, what do you mean 'badly treated'?" Amy disapprovingly scowled at the CIT. "If she did tell you about my season, she would've known that Samey was the one who was always letting me down."

The mean twin was about to continue when a sudden chime startled her

 _Beep_

"They're starting again, eh." Ezekiel said.

"Way to state the obvious." Noah said with less sarcasm than usual.

"You know what, I stand by Courtney," said Jasmine with her thick accent. "And I don't approve of your behaviour Amy."

"Who are you to be judge?" the twin crossed her arms.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep_

"Wait, so are we voting for like, Duncan or Amy?" Katie asked.

"What?!" the aforementioned yelled.

"Is… isn't that what we were doing? Vote for the unworthy?" she squeaked in fear.

"But it's not necessarily Duncan!" Courtney raged.

"Y-yeah!" Duncan faltered, his face slowly draining of colour.

B _eepbeepbeepbeep_

As the chimes almost finished, the criminal closed his eyes…

…

...And found himself in a yellow column of light tied with Amy. Now he was seriously worried.

"C'mon guys don't vote for me please. I'm sorry Harold." Duncan apologised but it was clear that he was merely saying that to avoid being killed next.

Amy's body was trembling. "Omg, omg, please don't do this. All those things I said to Samey? I was kidding! Ha ha."

"You have been horrible to your sister for too long Amy." Jasmine rebuked. "Have you ever stopped to think about how Sammy was feeling?"

"Jasmine please…" Samey whimpered.

"No, it's time Amy learned the truth of her actions. Back on Pahkitew, Sammy told me on the island how she was harming herself because of you." The Australian fumed.

Samey rubbed her arm in embarrassment as the information slowly sunk into the cheerleader.

"I… Um… Samey I don't know what to say." Amy said.

"You could start by apologising!" Jasmine raised her voice.

Amy ignored the hulking girl and whispered. "Is that true?"

Samey nodded, her eyes now red with tears.

The other twin's bottom lip start to quiver before she started babbling, "I-I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I never meant for you to do that. I just… I'm so sorry Sammy! Please, please, please forgive me!"

 _Beep._

"Oh no," Duncan ran his hands through his mohawk. "Don't do this."

"Sammy, please forgive me. I'm begging you." Amy cried.

The sobbing and the chimes were accompanied by Courtney's vociferous yelling, "Please spare Duncan, please!"

B _eep. Beep. Beep_

"Sammy, please. I am sorry."

The other cheerleader looked at her sister. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for that. Of course, I forgive you Amy."

No words could explain how happy Samey was to finally hear her sister's apology. She unconsciously pulled her sleeves down to cover the cuts on her wrists for all was forgiven. But suddenly Samey realised that her repentant sister was about to die.

 _Beepbeepbeepbeep_

Amy looked at her younger twin and screamed.

 _ZAP_

The yellow columns of light had disappeared and Duncan and Amy were somehow still alive. But on the floor lay a dead Samey.

"OMG SAMMY!" she screamed helplessly.

"What just happened?" Jasmine boomed.

Amy was finally broken; tears uncontrollably flowed down her face. "She stepped off her circle."

"Huh?" Sugar said.

"I… I think she just sacrificed herself for me!"

A chorus of murmurs filled the room as everybody talked about what just happened.

Jasmine looked at Amy. "I'm so sorry."

"Ha… ha," Duncan started to giggle nervously before he broke out into full uncontrollable laughter. "Hahaha."

"Even I don't get it." The wild child Izzy cocked her head.

"It's a pathetic evil laugh if you ask me," Max muttered.

Duncan's laughter was that unsure yet giddy type of laughter that made everyone feel scared as if something bad was going to happen.

Trent, who was standing next to Duncan turned to him. "Dude, what's your problem? That girl's _sister_ just died for goodness sake and you're laughing?"

Duncan's laughter died down. "I'm alive." he said. "I'm laughing because Samey or whatever her name was just killed herself and now I'm alive!"

"Her name is Sammy!" Amy yelled.

"Duncan, stop." Gwen warned.

"She could've lived!" Duncan continued. "But she sacrificed herself."

Amy gasped. "Don't you dare talk about my own sister like that!"

"Dude, never laugh at somone's death," Trent argued. "Grow up and be grateful you're alive!"

"Why? We're all going to die. We're all going to die," he repeated the second time angrily.

Something had broken within Duncan. His determination he harboured in the beginning of this whole ordeal had dispersed and now he was filled with hopelessness.

"Duncan, stop talking like that!" Courtney ordered. "You were the one who was first telling me to hold on so get a grip and do the same!"

"We're all gonna di-"

Amy covered her ears. "STOP IT."

"Can it, Duncan. Can't you see she's distressed.?" Trent scolded.

"Don't tell me what to do, Elvis."

Gwen decided something needed to be done about her arguing exes. "Guys, stop it."

"You need to watch your dirty mouth. Amy just lost her sister who just died!" Trent argued.

"What are you gonna do about it? Oh that's right, you can't do anything right. That's how you lost Gwen and TDA."

"We don't need anymore arguing." Gwen huffed but she was being ignored.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't think I forgot all about that weird 9 obsession. Maybe we'll all know what your dead grandpappy thought of that when we all _die_!"

Trent became red-faced. Then he did the unexpected. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the musician unexpectedly shoved Duncan out of his circle. The latter fell with a look of horror when there was a sudden shout of beeps and a blinding flash of light. He closed his eyes as the purple beam ended his life. But suddenly another beam shot out from the centre and struck Trent square in the heart. He didn't feel anything as he collapsed onto the glassy floor.

It seemed like an hour but the whole ordeal took place in two seconds. The result? Trent and Duncan dead. They, and Samey's body, were promptly pulled into the darkness.

"So that's what happens when you touch someone," Alejandro whispered to Heather.

* * *

 **Reasons for death**

 **Samey** \- I don't really have a good excuse other than I hope it develops some of the PI's characters especially Amy.

 **Duncan and Trent** \- Just cause i'm evil ;)

* * *

 **DEAD** : Beardo, Cody, Tyler, Scarlett, chris, Chef, Blaineley, Lindsay, Jo, Scott, Samey, Duncan, Trent

 **(1) - Remember Camp Castaways?**

 **There's April's chapter! Sorry if it was a bit rushed towards the ending.**

 **I just realised that using three generations of cast is a horrible idea. There are too many people and I don't want to write boring filler chapters in an attempt to get rid of as much of the cast as I can. :( I have no idea how I'm gonna kill these 50 something people without being repetitive...**

 **Thanks for reading everyone :D I really felt motivated to write this past week. Also, I can't guarantee a chapter in May due to school starting back but I shall try my bestest.**

 **Please review, they're really appreciated =)**

 **See ya later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the 5th chapter of this story. I was in a rush to put up this chapter today, so I didn't have time to respond to the reviews in case you guys were expecting one... However, please know that I really value your opinion of this story and am SUPER grateful to you guys for everything :D No, seriously!** **If I have time later I'll put the reviews here sometime this week.**

 **Please enjoy**

* * *

Despair encompassed the group more than ever as Gwen and Courtney looked at their exes' circle. Then the sobs began.

"D-Duncan…" The CIT cried as Gwen tried to hold back her own tears. "I still had feelings for him!"

"Now you know how I feel!" Sierra blubbered, remembering Cody's unexpected death.

"It.. It's all stupid Tr-Trent's fault!"

Gwen didn't have the heart to argue. She had just witnessed the deaths of those she loved at some point and felt completely numb. In the back of her mind, she desparately tried to accept their deaths as the goth let a torrent of tears roll down her ever so pale face.

"Oh dear," Courtney sniffed some snot in. "Does anyone have some tissues?"

Someone nearby promptly handed her a wad of tissues careful not to touch her, as Noah took note of what just happened...

On another part of the circle at the same time, Amy stared hard at Samey's circle. She hadn't said anything for a whole minute as various people around the twin tried to comfort her.

"Uh, Amy, is it?" Geoff hesitantly asked. "I'm _so_ sorry dudette."

"Sammy seemed like a nice girl…" Shawn tried to add.

Amy just let her tears flow down her cheeks. Then she looked up at Jasmine with red eyes. "You… It's all your FAULT!"

Jasmine didn't look taken aback at all and stood her ground.

"Look Amy, I'm really sorry about what happened to your sister - I really am. But I honestly didn't mean to make her leave the circle-"

"Yes you did!"

"Amy, I know that you're distraught, yeah? But I had no intention of letting that happen."

"But you told me that stuff about her self-harming so that she would!"

"I only said those things because I felt that you had to know the truth!" Jasmine took a deep breath. "You and I both know very well that your sister made her own decision to s _acrifice_ herself."

Shawn quickly stepped in for his girlfriend. "She's right. I mean, how would Jasmine know Sammy was going to sacrifice herself?"

"It was her own decision." Jasmine reiterated.

 _Beep_

"Little harsh there man." Geoff frowned.

"But Amy needs to know that I didn't mean for Sammy to die!"

 _Beep beep beep_

"But she did!" Amy continued to wail.

"She was a friend to me, I'd never do something like that!"

In another part of a circle Heather whispered to Alejandro. "Who do we vote for? The Australian bogan?"

 _Beepbeepbeep_

Alejandro confirmed his vote to the queen bee just as the chimes ended and there was a hopeful silence. For a moment, everyone thought that it was over, that no one would die again. But then the orb glowed a brilliant light and struck someone square in the heart. Her body fell onto the floor.

Shawn let out a sigh of relief. He was seriously worried for a moment that Jasmine would be the one to go, just for defending herself. After all, the past few votes had been against the loud person with the opinion. But he was rather shocked to see Amy on the ground, dead.

"Why... why Amy?" Jasmine voiced out. She had a huge lump in her throat and couldn't help but feel that she was partly responsible for her death.

"Someone had to put her out of her misery, senoirita." Alejandro explained.

"What?"

"She just lost her sister. It seemed appropriate to put her out of her misery." He continued.

"So you just decided to kill her simply because she's in despair?" Dawn suddenly protested. "That's a terrible reason!"

"Yeah! She just lost her sister and then you killed her!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"But you see ladies, that is the point. The majority of those who voted for her realised that was more inhumane than letting her suffer."

"I agree with hawt stuff over there." Anne Maria added.

"And In this game, we have to do whatever it takes to get out of here alive." The spaniard ignored Anne Maria.

"Please! Don't call it a game, it's like we're killing for fun." Dawn scolded. "You're just trying to justify a murder to make yourself feel better!"

Surprisingly a crying Beth was next to contribute. "But we have to kill someone otherwise we die!"

Alejandro continued, addressing Dawn. "See? It's us or them. And if you want to survive you have to _kill_ someone. And don't act like your so innocent, you've been forced to vote just like us!"

Dawn's lip was trembling at that last comment - of course it was true. She was forced to vote for someone every round and Every round she voted, she felt so terribly guilty.

"I know, I know." Dawn rubbed her forehead. "It's just… I don't want to do this anymore - this killing."

"What are you saying, Dawn?" Staci asked.

"I… I don't know, I just don't want to have to kill any more innocent souls."

"You do realise the only way to avoid that is if you're dead?" Dave clarified and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"If that is so then friends, I will sacrifice myself as Sammy did to spare the rest of you."

There was a collective gasp which was followed by nervous murmuring.

"What? Dawn no!" Zoey cried. "You have the same rights as us to live."

"Woah, Red," Anne Maria countered. "If Da girl wants to do it, let her! She's letting the rest of us live!"

"No, she's just buying us time until the inevitable…" Noah noted.

Dawn mustered all her strength. "It's okay, Zoey. I don't want to kill anymore. This is the only way."

The first chimes of the deadly countdown began as soon as she finished her sentence.

"You… You may vote for me."

Many people felt guilty for voting for the moon child. However they all felt relieved knowing for sure that the next person to die would not be them. After all, better her than them, right?

"But Dawn…" Even though they weren't exactly good friends, Zoey felt really bad for voting her. After all, Dawn's closest friend on the show was probably her. "Dawn?"

The girl had her eyes closed and was meditating to channel the fear away. She wasn't responding to anyone.

"It's okay Zoey." Mike comforted her. "I don't think she'll feel anything."

The beeps quickly escalated in pace, screaming at the poor victims as they voted. Then suddenly...

 _ZAP!_

Dawn fell without a noise.

"Now what?"

"You know, this isn't a such a bad sha-idea!" Lightning boldly said. "We should sacrifice people."

"You monster! That's such a horrible thing to say!" Leshawna yelled and rolled her sleeves up implying she wanted to punch his teeth out.

"Calm down Leshawna, this musclehead actually has a point." Heather defended. "Why don't we take in volunteers?"

"Who in their right minds would volunteer?!" Leshawna glared.

"Well, if we all admit the fact that only one of us will end up living I think quite a few of us will consider." Cameron replied for Heather. Suddenly he shook his hands in defense. "That doesn't mean I want any of you to sacrifice yourself! Please don't get any ideas! Well I mean I want to live but-" the nerd bit mhis lip. "I'm sorry, I tend to be too observant and then I ramble on about things."

This lead to an eerie silence as all the contestants contemplated on the value of their lives. During that time Cameron felt immensely guilty. He honestly didn't mean to encourage anyone to kill themselves.

A few short moments after, a certain contestant looked up at his girlfriend.

"Bridge, if only one of us can get out of here alive, I want it to be you babe." Geoff suddenly said.

"Wait what? Geoff, don't talk like that!" the surfer sternly warned.

"But I want you to live-"

"Geoff, everything's gonna be fine, okay? " Bridgette interrupted and started crying. "It'll all be fine!"

"Bridge, I used to be dumb - well, I guess I still am, ha ha - but I used to be dumb enough to fall for that line. But this situation is so intense and it keeps telling me the harshness of the truth: that only one of us can make it… And i want to give you that chance."

"Awww." Katie and Sadie cooed with tears of their own.

"But I can't live without you!" Bridgette couldn't stop crying. "Geoff please don't talk like this."

The party dude tried to ignore her. "Dudes and dudettes, you can vote for me next round." Geoff announced as bravely as he could.

"Geoff please don't do this!"

"It's alright."

"No!" Bridgette didn't hesitate as she said the next part. "If I have to die, I want it to be with you."

 _Beep._

"Huh?"

"Geoff, even if you sacrifice yourself for me and I happen to be the sole survivor, I would never be able to live knowing that you had to die for me."

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"But if I stay only one of us can live…"

"That's why I want to go with you. Together." Bridgette finished.

"Together?" Geoff looked happier.

"Together." Bridgette nodded.

 _Beepbeepbeepbeep_

"I love you Geoff."

"I love you, too."

Before the countdown ended, they both took a step off their respective circles at the same time…

...

...And fell lifelessly onto the cold glassy floor.

Gwen, DJ, Leshawna and Owen could only watch in horror and sadness as their friends sacrificed themselves.

"That was so romantic and sad!" Sadie wailed.

"I want to go next!" Sierra suddenly volunteered. "Geoff and Bridgeyte just reminded me how I can't go on without C-C-Cody!"

The fangirl burst into another chorus of sobs while everyone couldn't help but let her.

"We'll always remember you Sierra."

"You and Cody will be in a better place."

"Tell him I said hi," Izzy tried to add to ease the tension.

"This is crazy, we shouldn't be encouraging people to kill themselves!" Gwen managed to compose her thoughts enough for her to yell out in protest.

"Yeah!" Zoey agreed.

"Well, it's better than the alternative. To kill them ourselves." Noah replied.

"Yeah but…" she trailed off. Gwen honestly didn't have any more words. She was emotionally and mentally drained and the line between what was right and wrong was too blurred for her to distinguish anymore.

"Be strong Sierra, hon. After the end of this, you and Cody will be together." Leshawna encouraged.

This managed to help her calm down.

"Y-you're right," she sniffed and looked up. "Codykins, I'll be there soon."

The cast waited anxiously for another minute until the chimes began to initiate yet again.

Beep

Sierra nodded to everyone to finally confirm that she was happy with her decision. She waited a few more moments until the beeps quickened.

"For Cody!"

The girl stepped off.

Beth screamed as Sierra collapsed in the circle right in front of her. The dead girl's eyes rolled to the back of her head causing her to start screaming even more and cry in fear. Despite the previous deaths, no one had died near Beth but the fact that she could Sierra's dead face only inches away just reminded her of how terribly scared she was. The wannabe covered her mouth with her hands to hide her whimpers, and without thinking she accidentally took a step back…

"Beth, no!" Owen screamed.

It was too late. Before Beth could realise what had happened, a sudden bright light killed her instantly.

"Did she just sacrifice herself?" Ezekiel asked as the thud of her body echoed throughout the room.

"That was an… an accident." Harold confirmed quietly.

"..."

"At least she didn't have to suffer that dreaded feeling of anticipation…" Leonard shivered.

"Rest in peace Beth…" Leshawna murmured for her former team mate.

"So uh… Would this be the wrong time to ask whether anyone else wanted to volunteer?" Noah asked.

"C'mon people..!" Lightning selfishly prompted while eyeing some couples in particular (i.e. Mike and Zoey).

After a brief pause, Alejandro suddenly voiced his thoughts. He turned to face Heather.

"Mi amor, I want you to live a happy life."

'Woah I never expected that from the greasy eel..." Noah thought. 'Maybe he had changed after total drama… Who am I kidding, he's just a love sick puppy.'

"What? Alejandro, no!" Heather was suddenly alarmed and spoke rather dramatically. "We were gonna get married in August! Don't be stupid."

"But-"

"I don't care what you think." She tried to ignore all the staring eyes as she said the next part. "I love you Alejandro, ok? Even though everyone thinks you're a massive jerk, you're _my_ jerk and I want to be with you. We're going to get married and that's that."

The queen bee sternly held her gaze to Alejandro as if she was telepathically communicating with him. He then sighed in defeat.

"As you wish." he smiled weakly at her. "I love you, Heather."

Sugar scoffed to the people around her. "Them two are so annoyin', always hogging the spotlight."

"But it's so sad!" Ella explained depressingly. "They were about to get married, Sugar."

"It'd be better if they didn't go repeatin' it every minute!"

Most of the cast awkwardly shrugged off Sugar's comments or just plain ignored it.

"C'mon people… Anyone else want to sacrifice themselves..?" Lightning anxiously prompted.

For the next few rounds the tension was so thick you probably couldn't even cut with a knife. There were awkward silences where people tried to avoid sacrificing themselves and sometimes an outburst of desperation. However, it always seemed that there was someone who was willing to volunteer for various reasons. In one round, Katie and Sadie were finally persuaded enough to go together after revisiting the prospect of how only _one_ survivor can live. Like Geoff and Bridgette they claimed they couldn't live without their respective BFFFL. And so, with a brave step out of their circle, they left this world.

The round after that was much more unorganised. People suddenly tried to volunteer for other people though the threat of killing off those who tried to volunteer for others shut these people up (namely a desperate Lightning). However the fight caused DJ and Ella to finally breakdown. They claimed they didn't want to have to see their friends kill each other off much less take part in it anymore. DJ stepped out first mid-wailing for his mama. Ella went out in a more dignified way. She closed her eyes and sang a quick small song for everyone causing almost everyone - even the cast members who did not know her - to shed tears. The songbird then sacrificed herself just as the timer ended.

"Good riddance!" Sugar actually was soulless enough to beam in delight. "Shes finally gone!"

Noah facepalmed at this. "Are you really that stupid?"

"What?"

"You shouldn't voice your thoughts on someone's death. It's really insensitive…"

"But she's been buggin' me ever since I've met her!"

"...Not to mention it puts a target on your back."

The pageant queen looked around at the people to see what Noah meant, and blushed profusely as they all gave her menacing glares.

Luckily for her, a meat-headed jock broke the conversation. "Anyone else?" Lightning asked what felt the 20th time.

For about a minute no one volunteered.

"Guess this is it, huh?" Dave rubbed his arm.

It was here that everyone finally realised that the sacrifices had done nothing but delay the inevitable task of eliminating the rest of the group. As well as that, the sacrifices had left many tensions between various people and left the whole group feeling more scared than ever. From here on out, those most desperate to live would have to play dirty and be willing to kill their former team mates, their friends and even their lovers...

* * *

 **Total Deaths:** Beardo, Cody, Tyler, Scarlett, Chris, Chef, Blaineley, Lindsay, Jo, Scott, Samey, Duncan, Trent, Beth, Geoff, Bridgette, Sierra, Amy, Dawn, Ella, DJ, Katie, Sadie

 **23 campers down, 30 more to go.**

 **Yep, I just killed off 10 people. If you didn't read my previous rant earlier, I was annoyed that I had to kill off almost 50 people, so I'm trying to make the story more interesting by quickly getting to the final 10 people. Credit goes to** **Mr CyborgPineapple because I liked his idea. So I kind of changed the style of writing this chapter. That way, instead of digging deep into each death I just described it so I could fit more things in & get the deaths over the boring characters over with haha.**

 **Anyway, leave a review and please lemme know all ur thoughts and criticism! I'd like to improve this story :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! So yeah, I don't know if anyone remembers this story. I've been on a looooooong break but I finally managed to complete yet another chapter! woohoo.**

 **For those who don't remember, this is a story based off the movie 'Circle' which should be on Netflix atm.**

 **So sorry for the super long delay but thank you so much to everyone who's sticking around with this story, especially the people from the start. It's actually such a blast to write this and I hope it's as equally entertaining for the readers.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 6 of CIRCLE.**

* * *

"How long has it been?" asked a tired Harold.

Everyone patted themselves down again for what was probably the 5th time, looking for some miraculous device or mobile phone. The last time someone had brought up the topic of phones was after the quickly forgotten deaths of Sugar and surprisingly Staci moments after the last of the volunteers who had sacrificed themselves. But it was soon discovered that the poor victims had all been stripped of electronics in this cruel game.

 _Electronics only…_ Noah confirmed, fingering a pen in his pocket.

"It feels like a whole week," Owen moaned. The boy did not look well at all after what was probably hours of standing in the same spot. He was sweating buckets, red-faced and looked on the verge of collapse. Everyone had accepted the fact that it was only a matter of time before Owen's weight would tire him out and cause him to collapse off his circle. Only, no one dared to mention it aloud.

"Come on people, anyone else wanna volunteer?" Lightning asked again. He was asking this so frequently that it had pretty much become white noise to most of the ex-contestants.

Heather facepalmed and whispered quietly to Alejandro, "How is Brightning not dead yet."

" _No lo sé_... But he's certainly putting the target off our backs." The Spaniard replied without moving his lips.

"Can you just...STOP?" Gwen spat at Lightning.

"I'm just playing the game," the jock arrogantly crossed his arms.

Surprisingly Courtney was the next to respond, "No, you really aren't!"

"I just want to live! Heck you all do right?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fine, if no one wants to volunteer, I think the pregnant girl should go next," Lightning bluntly stated.

A horrified gasp escaped from Dakota's lips as she was mentioned. "No, no… not this again," she started crying.

"What? Why should she go? Just because she counts as two people?" Jasmine defended.

"Jo… she said that if she dies then we have a greater chance of living!" Lightning explained. Though it was very subtle, Jasmine's glare softened upon hearing this.

"That's still not alright for you to vote for Dakota!" Sam countered.

"Yeah! If anything, we should be protecting her instead." said Zoey.

Murmurs of agreement arose after Zoey's comment but not everyone joined in. There were those who were unsure of what stance to take and those who were strongly against protecting Dakota simply because she had a baby.

"But... but we need to save the baby-waby!" Max surprisingly declared in a high-pitch tone. It seemed to surprise him too because he quickly covered his mouth after that.

"No... we need to vote for her next," a low voice from the circle said quietly.

"..."

"Al?" Owen exclaimed. "How could you say that?"

"Because I, and everyone in this room is desperate to live. And logically, this is the best route to take right now."

"What… that can't be it. Why?"

"If she's gone, then everyone has an equal chance of getting out of here alive. But while she is still around, then-"

"Nuh-uh," Leshawna said loudly. "That ain't fair for the poor white girl to get targeted by everyone like that."

Alejandro cleverly spoke his next argument as if he was a caring father gently bringing a child bad news, "Leshawna, I understand your concern. Really, I do. But is it not fair to us for her to still be alive merely because she is pregnant? What about the rest of us? The thirty of us? We are human beings with a life and a future just like her; why should we treat her any differently?

"Come on, dude, stop!" Sam yelled in frustration as Dakota's sobs started to be more frequent. "Leave her alone."

"If y'all don't want to vote for her, why don't those who want to vote for her, just sha-vote for her?" Lightning suggested, ignoring Sam. "Then everyone else would stop feelin' so guilty."

"...And who would be willing to vote with me?" Alejandro prompted.

In the spur of the moment, several hands or gestures were made. These included Lightning obviously, Eva, Anne Maria, Justin, Topher, and Izzy. Six. Six measly people.

Alejandro furrowed his eyebrows. No, there must be more. Perhaps there were others who were smart enough as to not voice their stance in case they were voted out next.

The Spaniard was aware that he took a major risk by telling everyone how he felt about Dakota, but that was the only way he could persuade people to be on his side right now. Alejandro knew for sure that Heather was definitely in agreement but in order for Dakota to certainly be voted out, he needed the majority to be on his side. But how else could he do this without placing a bigger target on his back?

"I suppose it's settled then. Those in favour will vote for Dakota with me next."

"What part of 'no' do you fools not understand?! We should be protecting her!" Leshawna argued.

"Yeah! We should all be sacrificing ourselves for her!" Sam agreed.

"Uh I don't know about _that_ …" Shawn muttered hesitantly under his breath.

"As a… As someone who grew up with a baby brother," Gwen's feeble voice rang through the crowd. "We should be protecting the baby at the very least."

"Yeah guys! I watched five younger brothers grow from babies and it's the most beautiful part of life," Rodney spoke up quite sentimentally. "We need to protect the baby."

"For the baby!" Max cried in utter agreement.

As the rest of the circle began arguing with each other on their stance of the Dakota situation, Alejandro suddenly felt something soft touching his arm. He looked to his right and noticed Noah holding what looked like a napkin. He was careful not to touch Alejandro directly and was instead brushing it against his skin.

"Que?"

Noah put a finger to his lips. It was quite loud as the survivors bickered, yelled or cried among each other, yet the Indian boy was careful not to draw any unnecessary attention. Noah briefly flashed a pen before hiding it in his pocket, which sparked Alejandro's curiosity. The latter took the napkin cautiously and found a message hurriedly scribbled onto it.

 **I'm with u. Need 2 vote D out w/out getting targeted. Need 2 scatter votes from their side if we're gonna get the vote. Pass on to others.**

 _So now there's a 'their side'?_ he thought.

Alejandro reread the note again but was still confused. How the heck did Noah expect him to scatter the votes? What did he even mean by that?

 _Beep._

Whatever he meant, it was too late. It was time to vote. He carefully passed the note on to Heather anyway by brushing it against her bare shoulders.

"Oh please no," Dakota started wailing.

Meanwhile on the other side of the circle, Mike immediately pitied the fame monger. He knew what it felt like to be targeted by everyone; living with MPD didn't exactly make his social life easy. Even though Mike hadn't really known Dakota well in his time on the show it didn't matter to him. He had to help out the poor girl.

"C'mon guys, we gotta protect Dakota. We… we'll have to vote out people who don't want to protect her," Mike said. He surprised himself when the next words came out of his mouth. "Like… Alejandro."

Though it was very subtle, the Spanish teen clenched his teeth at that threat. Alejandro was starting to be concerned. He instinctively looked to Noah for help - a weakness he would never have shown should this not have been a life or death situation. Whatever plan Noah meant by that napkin, he desperately begged for him to play it out through his eyes.

Fortunately Noah understood what he meant. The teen waited a second longer – admittedly to torment him as he was amused by Alejandro's vulnerable side – before suddenly yelling out, "We need to vote for Dakota!"

"Buddy, wha- why do you say that?" Owen responded sadly.

Owen's pained look struck a chord somewhere deep in Noah's heart but he forced himself to ignore it. If he wanted to live, he had to detach himself from his castmates... even his friends. Noah guiltily looked away as he replied, "It's the only way."

Noah snuck a glance back at Alejandro and raised a brow.

 _Beep. Beep._

"It's true, we need to kill Dakota," Justin suddenly said from the group. He'd been quiet so far throughout the whole ordeal but Alejandro noticed he was now holding the napkin note that Heather had passed. When no one was looking, Justin quickly passed the note on to Topher who was in the circle right in front of him.

The wannabe host quickly scanned the message and immediately played along.

"Vote for the pregnant one." He casually called out.

"No!" Sam yelled.

"What do we do? Who do we choose? Lots of people want to vote her off." Zoey whispered frantically to Mike who was a few circles away.

 _Scatter the votes…_ Alejandro finally understood what the egghead had meant. Noah's plan was to get the other side confused on who to vote for so that there would be no unanimous vote from them. This way Alejandro and 'his side' could get the majority vote on Dakota.

 _Noah, you little genius._

Suddenly, all at once, those who were against Dakota and had read of Noah's plan spoke up on top of each other.

"Yeah, vote off that brat." Eva said rather rudely.

"We gotta do it." Topher called out.

"Sha-vote off Dakota."

"Quick! Do it!"

At the same time, the survivors who vowed to protect Dakota were conflicted on who to vote off.

"Aghhhhh!" Dakota screamed hysterically as the beeps suddenly stopped.

Pure electricity formed in the orb before it suddenly shot out and killed its poor victim.

A body dropped.

"Aghhhhhh!" Dakota was still screaming with her eyes shut.

Instead, a boy lay on the cold, cold floor… dead. Sam had just sacrificed himself for his former flame.

Noah clenched his fist so hard that his nails drew blood. The one chance they had to vote off Dakota was foiled by some pointless act of sacrifice. He knew his plan would not work a second time.

 _That's it,_ Noah thought. I _'m going to die because these idiots are trying to protect some girl._

Cameron, who shared the circle right behind Sam, started crying. "I want to go home," he softly moaned.

"Sam…," Zoey stammered with a shaky voice. "He… he sacrificed himself for you." She was trying to hold back her tears.

Dakota was speechless but not because her throat was dry from all her screaming and crying. Did Sam really just sacrifice himself? For _her_? Why? Why would he do such a thing? Especially after that one night? After Dakota had told him to get out of her life? Why?

...

WHY?

WHY DO IT FOR _SPOILED, UNAPPRECIATIVE, UNFAITHFUL_ DAKOTA?!

"NO!" the girl finally screamed and sobbed into her hands. "SAM! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

In a church-like whisper Zoey replied, "He still loves you."

That made Dakota's blood freeze. Sam loved her. He still loved her after everything she said, after everything she did. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve this act of underserving mercy. What made her cry even harder was thinking about how Sam had nothing; he didn't come from the most loving family. Yet Dakota had been raised in a home where she had everything. So what would it have mattered if she lived? Sam had so much to live for. It should've been _him_ living.

In a fraction of a second, all that sadness and hysteria was replaced by sudden fury. "No! No he didn't love me. Why could he? I didn't love him! I left him; I treated him like trash!"

"Dakota I…" Zoey awkwardly rubbed her arm.

With the hellish red eyes of the devil, Dakota turned to Zoey and gave an unearthly growl. "So don't you ever – _ever_ – say that he loved me."

Dakota's outburst shocked a few of her former cast mates. Cameron almost wet himself (though he was already terrified form the situation to begin with). They had never seen such madness and fury coming from a person - even Dakotazoid had never reached such levels.

"Sorry." The redhead looked down.

Just as quickly all that rage had come, it also dissipated. Dakota started crying again. In respect and fear, nobody talked and let the poor girl have her moment.

Dakota faced Sam's lifeless body. Thankfully his face was on the ground.

"Sam, I'm… I'm so-" It was too late. The gamer's body was pulled into the darkness while she spoke, as if someone was deliberately trying to torture her.

All this time, Noah internally kicked himself for his foiled plan. He didn't care that a girl had just lost her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, or whoever he was. Everyone was going to have to die eventually; they were just delaying the inevitable. As harsh as he knew it sounded, he had to think of a new approach on turning everyone against each other so that Dakota could be eliminated.

Meanwhile, Alejandro was trying to treat the latest death lightly – he had to focus on a strategy to win. But no matter how hard he tried to ignore Dakota's sobs, it just reminded him of Heather. What was going to happen if it came down to the two of them? Did he really love her enough to kill himself? Did she love him enough to kill herself too? Would they both step out like Bridgette and Geoff?

 _No, then this whole sick 'game' would be for nothing,_ Alejandro assured himself. _But what would happen at the end?_

The Spaniard tried to kick those thoughts out. For now, he just hoped that this little backup plan that he and Heather had already devised would guarantee them life towards the end.

"Guys…" a moan chorused throughout the group. "I can't… I can't do this anymore…"

Owen, panting and red-faced, fell to the ground.

 _ZAP_

* * *

 **DEAD:** Beardo, Cody, Tyler, Scarlett, Chris, Chef, Blaineley, Lindsay, Jo, Scott, Samey, Duncan, Trent, Beth, Geoff, Bridgette, Sierra, Amy, Dawn, Ela, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Sugar, Staci, Sam, Owen

 **26 left alive from all 3 generations of cast.**

 **Thanks again for reading! Please leave a review and lemme know all your thoughts!**


End file.
